kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Sword-chucks
Help Please Your template :::TTT2 FORMAT } |border=#000000 |border2=#A9ACB6 |line=#FFFFFF |fonttype=Arial |textcolor=#6F7285 |text= } }} :::YOUR CURRENT FORMAT } |'スーパー・ソード・チャックス']] Drop a message... — 誰でもいい．．．おまえに用がある。 }|''さあ．．．どうしてだろうな。'' }|— }|}}|}} }|— }|}}|}} }|— }|}}|}} }|— }|}}|}} }|— }|}}|}} }| }|}} }|}} }|}} }|}} }|}} |- |COLSPAN=9 width=9 height=1| |bgcolor=#000000 height=1 width=1| |height=1 bgcolor=#000000 | |width=1 height=1 bgcolor=#000000 | |COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |bgcolor=#000000 width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 width=1 height=1| |bgcolor=#000000 width=1 height=1| |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #000000 | |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=3 width="3" height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |width=1 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=5 width=5| |width=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=4 width=4| |BGCOLOR=#000000 | [[User:Super Sword-chucks| |BGCOLOR= #000000 COLSPAN=4 width=4| |width=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |- |COLSPAN=4 width=4| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=5 width=5| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |- |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |- |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |- |width=1 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#000000 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#000000 | |- |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=9 width=9 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height="1" BGCOLOR= #E6E8FA | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |- |width=1 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |- |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |- |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |- |COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=5 width=5| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR= #A9ACB6 | |- |COLSPAN=5 width=5| |width=1 BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width="1" BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 | |- |COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 | |width=1 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 | |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |bgcolor=#A9ACB6 width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 width=1 height=1| |bgcolor=#A9ACB6 width=1 height=1| |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=9 width=9 height=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 bgcolor=#A9ACB6 height=1 width=1| |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 height=1 bgcolor=#A9ACB6 | |BGCOLOR=#A9ACB6 width=1 height=1 bgcolor=#A9ACB6 | |COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |} If you don't mind me asking... Schedule heard of ICHC? EO hey SSC, eo changed his name to EternalNothingness kk?Number XXI 00:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Can you also change my signature, but keep it the same color scheme? Just go Black Gray Black. And please fix the talk bubbles ASAP if DTN doesn't do it first. Thanks - EO, Eternal NothingnessXIII [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII. The code is... [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 01:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey SSC! I can say my username in japaneese! Nikyuuichi!Number XXI 20:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :"Nijyuuichi-Ban" would be the correct way. It What you wrote was... "2-9-1". I wrote "Number 21". - [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 21:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ya, I realized that after I posted it. It's my first day! Give me some credit------Nijyuuichi-Ban :*throws some credit at No. XXI* I gave you some credit. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 01:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ... cheshire cat personality Personal request Do you know about Digimon? Anyway, Digimon has one of those little deals where Japanese letters are replaced with a symbol alphabet. There's a goat Digimon who has some of this around her gorget, and they appear to be fragments of this quote form Lupin III - the Castle of Cagliostro: . Now, Lupin translates this line as :"Replace us in the eyes of the high goat that faces the sun and tells the time that joins Light and Shadow." But I think that based on the placement of the comma and the toki, this should be :"When Light and Shadow are joined, set us in the eyes of the high goat that faces the sun." And this makes more sense - you set them in at sunset, when light and shadow are joined; plus, it's cleaner in English. The problem is, the Tsugeru should be placed after the comma, or somewhere near the end, for that to be so. What do you think?Glorious CHAOS! 23:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Digimon? I know about it, but not the recent stuff... I used to watch it a lot when I was little... :Anyways... I'm thinking you're correct here; it makes more sense and is cleaner than what's given. However, I personally think the Japanese should stay as is; if the 「つげる」 is moved, the whole phrase is to be redone... That's just what I think... But I'm not even making sense to myself. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 00:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, I don't at all want to change the Japanese bit. I'm trying to get it translated, is the problem, and the official translation differs from what makes sense.Glorious CHAOS! 02:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Yeah, I also think the official translation differs from what really makes sense. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 02:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) BBS scans YOU HAVE DISSIDA Dissidia is the bomb.com! please help me I Am tring to do a talk template thing like Eric ryan jones. It's not working. Could you help? I am tryin got figure out how to do it, but I am gonna do it after I figure out ho wto do it. GB3000 17:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I BEG YOU DESPARETLY GB3000 17:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) >_> BE PATIENT...! Jeez, just finished my homework, now I have to fix your talk bubble... Whatever you don't know how to do, don't try... I'll fix it by looking at Eric Ryan Jones'. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 18:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh NVM Xiggie fixed it... GB3000 18:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... (ムカっ) Okay, then... -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 18:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hi um can u help me?? like its ok if ur busy but in the userbox on my page how do i add a female one and a 15 year old one? --Rocker7898 18:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not that busy now. I'll add them. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 19:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Seems Like Everyone Is Addicted To Dissidia am i supposed to aske you for these frickin talk bubbles cuz i don't know how the heck to get one. thats not a reliable answer. how do you get a talk bubble? Remember to sign your post with ~~~~ And I use this chance... Hi SSC!!! -- 21:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) why Why not? 8D -- 21:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) F and P sounds. Hello, sir knight Serendipitous Pair 358/2 days stats The 358/2 days stats is wrong, it can't be 110 attack power because first the zero gear gives 109 attack power, but putting one ability unit to change it to oathkeeper decreases the power by 24, which is 85. Then when you put another ability unit to make Serendipitous Pair the attack power increases by 10. Note: i have game in Japenese and it's like that. But where do you find your stats for weapons? i'm curious. Basically it's 109 - 24 + 10= 95. I'm not trying to insult you, i just want the correct attack power for Serendipitous Pair for 358/2 Days.--Xsonicdragon 04:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) And i am 100% sure. I know where it shows the attack power in 358/2 days.--Xsonicdragon 04:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :That's what I got at first. 95 attack strength. However, Ultimania shows it as 110. Odd, huh? But I'll say it's correct if equations are done correctly. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'はぐれ']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'メタル']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 05:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Probably Ultimania made a mistake, I'm sure.--Xsonicdragon 03:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, they may have meant... Adding up all stats excluding the KK (starting). What you got: 124 - 15 - 24 +10 = 95 109 - 24 + 10 = 95 85 + 10 = 95 What they got: 124 - 24 + 10 = 110 100 + 10 = 110 --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 03:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Basically, what I'm trying to get across is... (what I think), remove Kingdom Key (drops attack added to 0), put on Zero Gear (adds 124), add two Ability Gears (reduce by 24, raise by 10). All adds up. -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 03:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) i got dissidia Can you make me a jealously talk bubble? Hello Days Knowledge Needed I need you to take a look at this *teleports* help hey ssc could you help me get a talk bubble Hey a question YoSup?! } Signature? First you need links. Mine would be... User:Super Sword-chucksUser talk:Super Sword-chucks User:Super Sword-chucksUser talk:Super Sword-chucks Then, you'd put your parts of your name or a nickname where you'd want them to go. For example... Super Sword-chucks Super Sword-chucks If there's any other parts you want in there (userpage+, sandbox, guides), put it in a new link. Super Sword-chucks Super Sword-chucks Finally, tinkering. You can experiment with it or change the text appearing altogether. Like... ''S''''S''''C'' ''S''''S''''C'' Pretty much it.--[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/SSC's TBEG|'！！']] 21:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Optional pet project.. Another Noob-ish Question HEY!!!!!!!!!!!